El espejo que se incendió
by Gringel M. Lah
Summary: Mara tiene doble personalidad: una hace el bien, y otra el mal. Lamentablemente, la que hace el mal quiere matar a L, y la que hace el bien se ha enamorado de él.
1. Color

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

 **Summary: Mara tiene doble personalidad: una hace el bien, y otra el mal. Lamentablemente, la que hace el mal quiere matar a L, y la que hace el bien se ha enamorado de él.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

PRIMERA PARTE

01

Color

El cielo estaba cubierto de grandes nubarrones grises. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo tardaría en llover, pero parecía que no demasiado. Una vez, cuando era más pequeña, una de las niñas del vecindario la había ayudado a calcular la lejanía de una tormenta a partir de los segundos que transcurrían entre el rayo y la llegada del trueno. Ahora, años después, le pareció algo absurdo.

—Linda, ¿me ayudas con los deberes de historia del arte?— preguntó al aire.

De espaldas a ella, la cuarta en la línea de sucesión estaba pintando lo que parecía ser un cuadro sobre un ángel y un demonio. Linda dejó los pinceles a un lado y se secó las manos con un trapo sucio. Acto seguido, sonrió.

—Ya los has hecho— dijo.

Avistó un rayo a la derecha de su campo de visión. Sonrió con su expresión de niña de nueve años.

—Pero me gustaría saber tu opinión.

El trueno llegó tres segundos más tarde. Con él, se levantó un vendaval que removió las hojas de los árboles. Las que ya estaban amarillentas se dejaron llevar, y fueron arrastradas con el viento. Linda se preocupó entonces por su pintura; no quería que el viento o alguna hoja que se filtrara por la ventana la estropearan.

—Cierra la ventana.

Obedeció.

—¿Pero me darás tu opinión sobre mis deberes de arte o no?

—No, no lo haré.

Linda observó su cuadro. Aún le faltaban varios detalles pero, a pesar de todo, era una buena pintura. Seguramente Watari la felicitaría cuando la viera. A Linda le gustaba especialmente que la gente mayor se sorprendiera con sus pinturas, cómo si por el simple hecho de tener nueve años no pudiera elaborar obras de arte de magnificiencia indudable. Eso le subía el ego.

—¿Por qué?

La que estaba con ella en la habitación vacía era una muchacha de su edad llamada Mara. Durante los tres años que había pasado en el orfanato se había esforzado en muchas cosas, tales como la pintura, la ciencia o la literatura, pero no destacaba especialmente en ninguna de ellas. Mara tenía, además, una personalidad torpe y complicada.

—Pues porque eso sería hacer trampa. Sin mi ayuda, llegas sin problemas al notable. Así que no, no lo haré.

Linda alzó el lienzo con sus brazos pequeños de niña y lo alejó hasta un rincón, lejos de los posibles internos que pudieran estropear la pintura antes de que terminara de secarse. La última vez que alguien lo hizo, terminó llorando en el pasillo. Linda era adorable y pacífica, pero sacaba las uñas cómo una gata mojada cuando la cabreaban. No solía ocurrir muy a menudo, lo que acrecentaba el terror entre los internos.

Además, la amistad que mantenía con Mello era suficiente para que no la molestaran más de lo debido.

—Pero L vendrá pronto, y quiero que vea que tengo unas notas maravillosas.

—¿Y quieres que sepa que las consigues haciendo trampa? Eso no dirá nada bueno de ti.

Mara inchó los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos. Parte de su larga cabellera roja cubrió su cara, por lo que bufó sin descruzar los brazos para que no taparan su campo de visión. Linda sonrió. Sabía que Mara le profesaba una gran admiración a L desde el día en que llegó. Si seguía así los años venideros, no tenía duda de que se enamoraría de él.

—¡No, es mentira!— protestó la niña cuando Linda le hizo saber lo que pensaba.— El amor es para los débiles. Además, él es mayor que yo.

—Seis años no son nada— dijo Linda, para molestarla.

Mara sacó la lengua y salió corriendo de la habitación. Una vez fuera, se giró para hacerle muecas a Linda, quien sólo reía a carcajada suelta por su reacción. Cuando Mara se giró con la intención de salir corriendo chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. La pelirroja se quitó la pelambrera de la cara con sus delgados brazos y abrió mucho los ojos.

—L-l-lo siento— tartamudeó. Se levantó deprisa y salió huyendo, mientras gritaba que no quería que la matara por haber chocado con él.

Mello parpadeó confuso, y se levantó con torpeza. No había entendido nunca a la amiga de Linda, y sabía que no lo haría jamás.

—Watari me ha dado chocolates de Suiza, ¿quieres?

Linda se mostró sorprendida.

—¿A qué viene el compartir los chocolates?

Mello se encogió de hombros y le hizo una señal para que le siguiera hasta su habitación.

—¿Por qué es tan rara?— preguntó él, refiriéndose a Mara. Desde dónde se encontraban, podían ver a la muchacha siendo perseguida en el patio interior por dos o tres críos. El motivo, seguramente, ni siquiera Mara lo supiera.

Linda dijo que era simpática, y ahí quedó todo. Ambos se pusieron a reír cuando Mara fue atrapada, y no se quedaron para ver qué sucedía después. No se consideraban malas personas. La culpa de que la gente le diera tan poca importancia a las constantes peleas en las que se involucraba era precisamente suya, de Mara, quien hacía broma y se reía constantemente de ella misma.

Una vez le confesó a Linda que tenía miedo. Cuando la castaña preguntó de qué tenía miedo, Mara no pudo contestar y se burló de lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Así que la torpeza de Mara dejó de tener importancia. A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, apareció repleta de vendajes y se puso a reír a carcajadas con los mismos chicos que la habían dejado en aquel estado. El motivo seguía sin saberse.

Cuatro días después llegó L a Wammy's House. El adolescente se dio un buen baño de masas entre los niños internos en el orfanato y, cuando parecía que podría descansar, apareció Mara correteando por el pasillo hacia él.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?— preguntó nada más verla.

Mara se puso a reír, relatando una historia que tenía que ver con gallinas, viento y unos ogros malvados. La verdad era que ni el mismíssimo L entendía la mente de esa chiquilla. Sin embargo, la escuchó hasta el final y asintió. Se mostró interesado en las partes con más suspense y asombrado con el desenlace.

—Y a ti, L, ¿qué te ha pasado?

El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Que qué le había pasado?

Miró los ojos marrones y sinceros de Mara.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó.

—Tienes un color distinto.

No era la primera vez que Mara hablaba de colores. Cuando le preguntaron por ello, la primera vez que lo dijo, no lograron sacar nada en claro. Pero cuando decía que el color de algo o alguien había cambiado sucedían cosas extrañas.

L no mostró inquietud. Si bien Watari y algunos niños que estaban escuchándoles se pusieron tensos al instante, él no. Él sonrió y removió el pelo de Mara.

—¿Y cuál es mi color ahora?

—Color hueso— dijo ella sin sonreír.

—Oh, es un extraño color. ¿Qué significa?

Mara lo observó, parpadeando, confusa.

—Sólo es un color, no significa nada.

L se puso a reír. Acto seguido, Mara también estalló en carcajadas y pareció olvidar el asunto. Mara era la única que olvidaba esos arrebatos tan extraños. El resto los recordaría, especialmente porque esa noche sería especial.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Terry

**Death Note no me pertenece, sólo ésta historia.**

 **Espero que os guste :))**

PRIMERA PARTE

02

Terry

Cuando cumplió seis años sus padres organizaron una fiesta por todo lo alto. Invitaron a todos los niños y niñas del vecindario y se lo pasaron en grande. Una de esas niñas se llamaba Bona. Vivía en el tercer piso de uno de los edificios más bonitos del barrio, y a veces le regalaba flores rojas.

Mara solía decirle que disfrutaba de su compañía, y a veces salían a correr bajo las nubes de tormenta. Fue precisamente Bona quien la enseñó a calcular a cuanta distancia se encontraba la lluvia a partir de los rayos y los truenos.

El problema era que, según parecía, la noche de después de su cumpleaños los padres de Bona tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte. No volvió a verlos. Bona fue pocos días después a su casa para despedirse, porque se marchaba muy lejos. Decía que a lo mejor se mudaban a Islandia. No estaba claro.

Poco después, sucedió el incendio. No quedó nada, sólo ella y las cenizas de un barrio que había albergado a magníficas personas, entre las que se encontraban su madre y su padre. Mara había despertado, huérfana, en el hospital. Tenía los ojos de un color marrón brillante, intenso. Algo en su interior clamaba venganza, pero sólo era una niña de seis años desorientada que ni siquiera era capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

—Sólo debes saber que encontraremos al pirómano que incendió tu barrio— dijo una voz, en medio de una multitud con batas blancas. Fue la primera vez que le vió. Encorvado, con los ojos abiertos, ojeroso y con ropa vieja y pelo graso.— Deberías comer más azúcar, es bueno para el cerebro.

Ahora, sin embargo, aquel primer encuentro sólo era un recuerdo idealizado en la mente de una chiquilla de nueve años que cenaba junto a su mejor amiga y en la misma mesa que su ídolo. Comían pescado. L disponía del privilegio de cenar tarta, algo que Mara deseaba poder hacer algún día, porque le encantaba la tarta.

Al lado de L se encontraban Near y Mello, comiendo sin ganas. Frente a Near estaba Mara, y al lado de ésta comían Linda y Matt. Éste último, con unas extrañas gafas de buceo cuyos cristales eran anaranjados. A la pelirroja siempre le parecería un rasgo identitario de lo más gracioso, incluso cuando se encontraran en situaciones de lo más peligrosas.

—Así que color hueso— decía L, cojiendo el tenedor con el pulgar y el índice.— En lo personal, preferiría tener directamente un color blanco antes que una tonalidad huesuda. ¿Tu qué opinas, Mello?

El rubio tomó el vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago.

—Preferiría— dijo—, no opinar al respecto.

L abrió los ojos y casi sonrió cómo un maníaco.

—¿Por qué?

—Preferimos no comentar eso de los colores de Mara— contestó Matt por su amigo. La aludida los miró con sus grandes ojos marrones y se llevó un trozo de pescado a la boca. No se había sentido ofendida, porque no veía el motivo por el que debería estarlo.— Trae mala suerte.

La tranquilidad de una cena junto a L se vería frustrada en breves.

Cerca de la mesa dónde conversaban amigablemente, un chico hablaba. Decía que era mejor que todos los allí sentados. Ese chico no era un fanfarrón, simplemente mantenía una discusión infanil sobre cuál de todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación era más fuerte. Habían excluido a L del ranking, por supuesto.

De repente dejó de gritar. Se levantó bruscamente de su silla, con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas mostrando lo más parecido al terror que muchos de sus compañeros verían en sus vidas.

—¡L, algo le pasa a Richie!— gritó alguien.

Las miradas de todos los presentes pronto se posaron en Richie quién, aturdido por algo indescriptible, se contonoeaba en espasmódicos movimientos. Cayó al suelo. Algunos de sus compañeros se desmayaron, y los demás pudieron contemplar cómo se levantaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos, cogía una espina gruesa y se la clavaba en la garganta.

Hubo muchos gritos. Algunos niños salieron corriendo, otros más se desmayaron y unos pocos no pudieron apartar sus miradas de fascinación y miedo de lo que sucedía con su compañero Richie.

Cuando parecía que éste ya había contado su último segundo, levantó el índice de su mano derecha, lo mojó en su propia sangre y escribió algo en el suelo antes de dejar de respirar para siempre.

L se acercó, seguido de Mello, Matt y Near en ése mismo orden, y leyó el mensaje con una mirada fascinada. A continuación, ordenó que todo el mundo desapareciera de la habitación. Costó un poco, pero al final sólo quedaron él y los cinco primeros de la lista de sucesión. L los examinó.

—Vosotros también tenéis que iros— dijo.— La seguridad y privacidad de uno de los internos se vería terriblemente afectada si leyeráis el mensaje.

Mello fue el único que protestó. Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo del salón. Watari llegó segundos más tarde y contempló con horror la escena. Al mismo tiempo, Linda se detuvo en medio del pasillo para mirar por la ventana.

Lo que contempló lo olvidaría ésa misma noche, provablemente producto del shock sufrido, pero durante muchas más soñaría con ello en su subconsciente; una sombra del tamaño de un lobo se desplazó desde lo alto de uno de los árboles del patio hasta una rama lejana, y saltó a la calle. Antes de salir corriendo como un humano encorvado, miró hacia la ventana en la que se encontraba la muchacha de nueve años y sonrió. Linda contempló esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa rozando la enfermedad.

Linda se quedó unos segundos en la misma posición. Mello se acercó a ella y movió su mano delante de sus ojos.

—¿Lo habéis visto?

Todos negaron.

—¿Ver el qué?— preguntó Mara.

—Eso... eso que parecía un lobo y que después se volvió humano y sonrió. Tenía los ojos brillantes...

Matt enderezó a Linda. Puso una de sus manos en su espalda y la obligaron a continuar hasta su habitación, que compartía con Mara. Ella también estaba preocupada por lo que habían visto. Ese muchacho le caía bien.

—¿Qué será lo que ponía en le mensaje?— quiso saber Mello, que parecía no estar afectado en lo absoluto.

Near jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello, y Mara observó a Linda fijamente.

—No lo sé— contestó la pelirroja.— Pero tengo miedo.

Matt la observó.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

Mara se mantuvo callada unos segundos, antes de ponerse a reír a carcajadas. No era un momento muy adecuado para hacerlo. Bromeó sobre el coco, ese monstruo que estaba debajo de tu cama y te comía si no te dormías.

Nadie dijo nada.

En el salón, L se llevó el pulgar a sus labios y se mordisqueó la uña con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo sin vida de Richie. A su lado, el mensaje misterioso: «Alejaos de Terry».

—Watari, busca inmediatamente quién es Terry— ordenó.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Susurro

PRIMERA PARTE

03

Susurro

La muerte de Richie había causado grandes estragos entre los niños y niñas internos en el orfanato. Los que se habían desmayado al ver al muchacho tener espasmos eran los que se encontraban mejor, cómo era de esperar. Los que se habían desmayado con la puñalada que el propio Richie se había dado eran los siguientes con menos secuelas. Pero, desgraciadamente, aquellos que contemplaron cómo mojaba su dedo índice y escribía un mensaje con su propia sangre seguían en estado de shock.

La que se encontraba peor de entre todos los internos era Linda. La muchacha siquiera era capaz de articular una frase con sentido. Los que habían estado con ella, es decir, los tres primeros en la lista de sucesión y Mara, la quinta, aseguraban que Linda decía haber visto algo después de salir del salón.

—Algo con los ojos brillantes, parecido a un lobo pero que después se transformó en un humano— dijo Mara.— Y dice que sonreía.

Mara, Near y Linda se encontraban en la enfermería. La psicóloga que atendía a los internos había hecho llamar a todos y cada uno de los afectados para comprobar su estado.

—¿Y no pudo haberlo soñado?— preguntó la psicóloga.

Near negó suavemente con la cabeza. Hizo algún comentario técnico sobre los sueños y su posible confusión con la realidad, y justo después soltó un bufido de burla. La mujer no le dio importancia, y se dirigió a Mara para que le explicara otra vez lo que vio Linda. Así lo hizo. La psicóloga buscó en la mirada de Linda algún signo de emoción, pero no consiguió ver nada.

Al final, todo lo que quedó de la muerte de Richard Gregendry, o Richie, fue el nombre de Terry. Lo demás se sumió en el olvido.

...

Cuando Mara cumplió doce años Linda le regaló un colgante de acero con un cascabel pequeño con preciosos grabados.

—Es para llamar a los ángeles— dijo, con una sonrisa.— Para que te protejan.

—Eres tan torpe que ni siquiera los ángeles pueden protegerte— intervino Mello, mientras mordisqueaba una tableta de chocolate.— Me sorprende que no te falte un brazo o algo así a éstas alturas.

Mara le sacó la lengua mientras su mejor amiga le anudaba el colgante en el cuello. Cuando terminó, acomodó su larga, espesa y ondulada melena roja y esbozó una sonrisa de triumfo. Divisaron a Near al fondo de la sala de juegos y Mara quiso ir con él para que le diera su opinión sobre el colgante.

—Si me das algo a cambio, yo te doy mi opinión sobre el colgante— dijo. Se retorció un mechón de pelo blanco y casi sonrió.

La pelirroja se arrodilló y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Ella sí mostró ampliamente sus dientes blancos y acercó el colgante a Near para que lo examinara. El muchacho dio su visto bueno y, en consecuencia, Mara saltó hacia Matt, que se encontraba en la puerta jugando con su consola.

La pelirroja estaba encantada. Sabía que Linda la quería mucho, y que por eso le había regalado un llamador de ángeles. Era precioso, de acero inoxidable y con un pequeño cascabel.

—Te comportas como una niña infantil y tonta —dijo Mello. Mara enrojeció de verguenza y desapareció de la sala. A pesar de ello, todos pensaban igual que el rubio.

Aquella noche cenaron una sopa deliciosa, un trozo de carne de vaca que estaba para chuparse los dedos y pastel, cortesía de L, quien no podía estar presente porque tenía un caso entre manos.

—Me pregunto de qué será— dijo la pelirroja, mientras esperaba ansiosa a que trajeran su trozo de tarta.— A lo mejor es de nata esponjosa con fresas, o de chocolate con nata y vainilla y fresas...

Matt le dirigió una mirada.

—No babees tanto.

Se carcajeó.

—Lo siento, pero es que lo ha enviado expresamente L— dijo, con una sonrisa angelical.— Me muero por saber de qué sabor es, cómo es, cómo sabe...

Cuando le trajeron el plato con su porción de tarta se disiparon sus dudas. Era de nata y chocolate, y tenía pedazos de fresas por encima. Había dos velas; una con un número uno y otra con un número dos. Las sopló a la primera y pidió su deseo, el cual sabía de antemano que iba a cumplirse.

...

L regresó dos semanas más tarde para otra de sus visitas. Mara, que deseaba verlo, decidió esperar a que terminara con los demás niños. De esa manera podía disfrutar durante más tiempo de su compañía.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Mara?— preguntó L, no sin cierta diversión, al ver su aspecto.

Dos días antes había sido testigo de cómo dos muchachos maltrataban un nido de hormigas, y había querido hacerles frente. Los chicos, que ya conocían su torpeza y sabían que siempre interrumpía sus diversiones, decidieron darle una lección.

Ahora la muchacha pelirroja estaba cubierta de vendas y sonriendo como una estúpida. Eso lo añadió el propio L a sus pensamientos.

—Y a ti, ¿qué te ha pasado, L?

—Nada excepcional. He estado enfrascado en un caso un poco difícil y he tenido que retrasar mi visita por ello.

L la observó durante unos segundos con curiosidad. Mara también lo hizo, esperando la pregunta que le hacía prácticamente durante todas las visitas:

—¿Conoces a Terry?

Y la respuesta inmediata, acompañada de una sonrisa:

—No, no lo conozco.

A continuación L se dirigía a la cafetería, seguido de cerca por Mara, y se tomaba un café con exceso de azúar. A veces, Mara lo imitaba, pero el sabor tan dulce del café la asqueaba. En aquella ocasión decidió no hacerlo, y le puso la cantidad suficiente para que no estuviera tan amargo. Se sentó en una silla enfrente de su ídolo y lo observó en silencio.

—Fui a ver la tumba de Gregendry la semana pasada— comentó la pelirroja.

L prestó atención.

A veces, a Mara le gustaba hablar del episodio con alguien, pero no se lo permitían en el orfanato porque alteraba el orden mental de los internos. Especialmente Linda, aunque no entendía por qué.

—¿Y qué pensaste?

Y, aunque a ella también le alteraba su orden mental, había algo que la empujaba a revolver las cenizas del episodio.

—Su muerte fue muy extraña, casi como si alguien estuviera manejándola. Porque es raro que escriba un mensaje de ese modo. Y...— Mara bajó la mirada.—... y que a lo mejor ahora podríamos llevarnos mejor.

L permaneció en silencio. Se rascó los pies, pues iba descalzo, tomó la taza de café espesa por el azúcar y bebió. Acto seguido, soltó un bufido de placer.

—Mara— llamó. La muchacha sintió cómo se revolvía su estómago al escuchar su nombre dicho por L.—, dime, ¿alguien ha cambiado su color últimamente?

Lo pensó un poco.

—No, nadie.

—Hm. ¿Has notado algo extraño en éstos últimos días?

Mara se revolvió en su silla, bajó la mirada, balanceó los pies. Volvió a repetir el proceso a la inversa dos o tres veces, mientras tartamudeaba, intentando contarle algo.

—A-a veces... s-s-siento que alguien me observa... ¡Pero muy poquito!— se apresuró a añadir. No quería que pensara que estaba loca.— Sólo me ha pasado tres veces, de verdad. P-pero me sentí muy extraña y... y susurraba algo...

L permaneció callado, a la espera de la continuación de la muchacha. Para Mara, pero, aquello era como lanzar una acusación al mejor detective del mundo, un pecado, algo que no debía hacer y que estaba mal. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Susurró que no encontraste al que quemó a mis padres, ni a quien mató a Richie, y que, en realidad, eras incapaz de protegernos. ¿Es... es cierto?

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que _tú_ crees?

Mara calló. Bajó la mirada y le dio una respuesta aterrada a media voz.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
